narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jinpachi Budō
is an influential member of Jashin and the leader of whose goals are avowedly undisclosed from the rest of the unfledged Jashin members. A man of artistic elegance and an inwardly calculating misanthrope, Jinpachi bears a dark prestigiousness within the Land of Three Seasons. In some circles within the Cult of Jashin, Jinpachi's name is synonymous with dread and terror. The virulence of his name has earned him the moniker of , as every step he takes and wherever he may lay his hand it would leave an indelible stain. This stain is Jinpachi's flagship, dark and unutterable sorrows. Ever since his birth within an Jashinist Ceremonial Hall, the other Jashinist signified it as an inharmonious prelude. Moving through the ranks, Jinpachi utilized his naturally produced dark chakra which expedited the process along with the successfulness of Jashin's sacred immortality ritual and under insidious circumstances, he formed a jujutsu of insurmountable complexity that allowed him to share his agony with others. Jinpachi eventually became a pioneer in the Jashinist Arts along with other occult techniques and with his unconquerable skill, he climbed until he reached the auspicious position of , one of acknowledged and unparalleled authority. This position is considered the position closest to Jashin and has autocratic power within the Cult of Jashin. He has attained his position not merely through martial prowess in the arts of the occult and worship but through consistently emerging as the victor in the most difficult or for most, the impossible trials of Jashin. In both word and deed, Jinpachi is as spine-chilling as they come. Without a doubt, such traits are an absolute necessity, for to sit at the very peak of a group of unforgiving immortals is to make oneself a prominent target indeed. He draws his power from the fathomless depths of suffering caused by his fanatics. Upon taking his "birthright", Jinpachi has expanded the ideals of the Cult of Jashin and that his followers must appease himself with an annual sacrifice. He believes that every human heart is entangled in a paradox of good and evil which allows him to beguile the weary souls of man. Jinpachi deems it is inescapable. After uncovering Jashin’s true name which was found in the oldest and most obscure of forbidden tomes, his goal is to not merely spread word of his religion through Jashinist "missionaries'" but to bequeath Jashin's will to the hearts and mind of every individual that exists to create perpetual bloodshed and discord and with enough violence to allow "Jashin" to cross over. Thus embellishing a crucifying ideology and signifying the "End of Days". Background Early Years — Mōryō's Tomb On that fateful night within the Land of Three Seasons, dreams and visions were surpassed. His birth quiet, without fanfare. No trumpets of praise from the members of Jashin's Inner Sanctum and with every breath he took, the world began to change. Their gaze lingered and his own eyes were ever forward. Gentle and serene, yet a disquieting uneasiness was behind them. Even at this point in life, he was praised by his flock. The infant Jinpachi gazed over at the faithful, his dark eyes reflecting the shimmer of the crimson blood-stained robes of the Jashinist, the inheritor of Jashin's will. It was at this moment when Jinpachi was bestowed the title of . Though not an ill omen for the cultist but for those whom did share their vision and their passion. Unlike most shinobi, Jinpachi did not attend any shinobi academy, he never received any formal training whatsoever in area of chakra control and utilization until the age of 8. However, by the age of 3, Jinpachi would receive training in the occult and in the profane. The ways of Jashin would be ingrained into every moral fiber of his being, it could be said that he did not know right from wrong. The naturally produced Dark Chakra coupled with his manifested Dark Release ensured that Jinpachi would be capable of entering Jashin's Inner Sanctum and that only he was the next Wicked Idea. At the age of 11, Jinpachi and two other Jashinist members infiltrated the for reasons known only to Jinpachi but their impact shook the nation. Upon reaching one of the entrances to the prophetic country, Jinpachi and his two attendants made their way to a series of guards. By tradition and honor, they created a barrier that would allow no entity to pass. The Land of Swamps incited both hatred and reverence, and for centuries the guards would not allow passage. Though as a young Jinpachi approached, it was clear that the path he intended to follow did not end at the gate. As the darkness oozed from beyond the trees, the guards sensing his Evil Intent stiffened their position thereby blocking his route and tightly grasped their spears. Suddenly, the area had went silent and stiff. All focus was on the young Jashinist and the guards were seemingly enthralled. As Jinpachi slowed his pace, he came before the dozen or so guards whose uniforms were akin to ceremonial garbs in comparison to his own pitch black robe. Within a few feet of the guards, Jinpachi came to a halt and gestured to his companions to cease their motion as well. He said absolutely nothing. His foreboding silence was merely a prelude of what was to come next. An inexplicable action. The Jōnin level guards showed utter devotion to and their relentless training was in full display. Suddenly, as Jinpachi stood before them, they knelt. The entire group of trained guards fell to their knees in unison. His goal, was to find the sealed body of and was self-assured that nothing could stop him. As two of the guards skirted aside, the Jashinist made their way into the Land of Swamps. Suddenly, upon Jinpachi's nod of approval, the two Jashinist began to slaughter the motionless guards. It appeared that the guards were under the effect of one of Jinpachi's jujutsu. A curse of stagnation. Their intention was to have an audience with the current daimyō and Jinpachi would make sure that it would happen. Within the palace of the daimyō a lavish banquet complete with an assortment of pleasing appetizers, properly cooked meats and even desserts was commencing. Unknown to the corpulent party, three uninvited guests would eventually make their way into their lives. Utilizing the Senninsenshoku, Jinpachi communicated telepathically with everyone in the palace which the loud banquet faltered, then went silent. The sudden absence of sound in the ballroom was overwhelming. Jinpachi's footsteps could now be clearly heard, echoing through the mesmerized space as he ascended towards the daimyō's throne. Before his moment would arrive, Jinpachi and the cultist were met with a dominating force. As looking for a way to have his private audience with the daimyō, Jinpachi would quickly use the Yomotsukotosakanoo to expeditiously isolate himself and the lord of the Land of Swamps while his two immortal cultist would take on the in his stead. While in a realm not fit for the existence of the living, the young Jashinist finally stood face to face with the lord. He stood frozen in place, his hands clasped tightly together and locked eyes with Jinpachi. Shockingly, the daimyō asked "Who are you?", as his sonorous voice trembled. As Jinpachi gazed composedly, then in a gentle voice, Jinpachi finally spoke. "Do you not know me?". Utilizing the Senninsenshoku, Jinpachi would implant a false memory of kinship within the labyrinth of the daimyō's mind. The lord felt as if he was staring into eternity and his heart was filled with a perplexing sense of wonder. This majestic sensation had only equated with gazing out over the undulating waves of the sea kissed by the sun's light. Within that brief moment, Jinpachi had found the whereabouts of Mōryō's body. Within an instant, the two were brought back to the daimyō's banquet. However, time appeared to regress before the Jashinist's arrival. The daimyō had remembered nothing himself and had a familiar sensation with the Jashinist interrupted the banquet. As gasps filled the air, stillness gave way to a wave of sibilant sensation as Jinpachi asked his question again to the lord. His guests struggled to comprehend what was going on as the guards refrained from combat under the daimyō's orders. But the situation was apparent to the men and women attending the celebratory meal. Jinpachi's presence was not denied. His eyes absent of any menace order his cultist to slay everyone attending the banquet with haste. The Jashinist chose to spare the daimyō as he would remember every detail. Hopeless and trembling, he was left alone, soaked in the blood of his own guests. His eyes were like glass and his pulse was weak. He ran as quick as he could to Jinpachi and tried to speak, but the influence of Jinpachi's technique was too overwhelming and stood motionless as one of the Jashinist finally took his life as an offering to their Wicked Heart. About an hour later, Jinpachi and the cultist reached the hidden conclave of Mōryō's dispirited form. It was completely pitch black, for when one of the cult members attempted to light a torch, it was snuffed out instead by the all-consuming darkness, yet they pressed forward. Unbeknownst to his companions, Jinpachi was searching for something far more insidious within the cave. which once bore fathomless depths of suffering was Jinpachi's goal. Once the demon's husk was found, the group subsequently sealed it within a for easier transportation when trekking back through the Land of Swamps. Soon after, more guards appeared in the daimyō's palace. One shinobi in particular, a new medic, had never been confronted with a mutilated body. The Jashinist completely brutalized the guests. He'd buried a handful shinobi during his years in training but that kind of organized, ritualized death was something else entirely. The daimyō's eyes were swollen and red, surrounded by raw blues and blacks. His torso was horribly contorted. There were multiple slashes in his neck and his head was twisted at a horrible angle. The severing was so severe it was nearly a decapitation. The Jashinist purposefully left their sigil, a new age of darkness approaches. It was a collaboration of brethren who knew the truth of Jashin and that its meaning had to be protected by force. The then leader of Jashin knew that never in all its centuries of existence had its membership been more anxious than they were now. Each member was selected individually — to preserve the customs, privileges and rites of Jashin's magisterium in the face of the ailing shinobi world—had known no greater foe the . The Jashinist believed that their perception is near-sighted and that they lack the tenacity of balancing catastrophes. An Inflexible Decision — Sacrifice Expectation darkened into anxiety, True Misery — Hell Mirror Paradise A Solemn Utterance of Destiny A Dying Light Personality A true Jashinist zealot and the key that sets the organization in motion. His compelling faith is infallible even though it originally stemmed from an impetuous desire of erudition. The unknowingness. Jinpachi boasts imminent perplexities due to him refraining to always say less than necessary. Even within the Jashin Inner Sanctum, Jinpachi's silence arouses both suspicion and disdain. However, members of his indescribably violent cult are somewhat forced to acknowledge and interpret every word he speaks. Therefore, an audience with Jinpachi often leaves one fumbling in the dark and confused by his vague responses. It's difficult to figure out Jinpachi's stance which makes his actions arduous to predict this also makes him difficult to please simply because no one knows his desires. Behind his sparseness of words, an entire realm of pandemonium and mayhem is being devised. Despite being the figurehead of perhaps the world's most violent organization, Jinpachi wields a an astonishingly brutal composure. He is utterly emotionless and is perhaps the most polite individual one could ever meet. Just by standing near him, individuals of even the highest skill are haunted with an unearthly foreboding and an unshakable evil intent. In his youth, Jinpachi was incessantly agitated with violent and contending emotions. His mind was reminiscent of a vague jumble of chaotic impressions. The magic of joy and life were casted away and the profane was burned into his mind. Upon being gradually introduced to the heretical doctrines of Jashin, Jinpachi discarded every wind of ethics and became smitten or rather impassioned with the sensation power that Jashin had given him. In a sense, he became a devout evildoer. The weary soul of man was his for the taking. He became contemptuously indifferent to the emotions and opinions of others. By using the Sensing Technique, you could just feel that Jinpachi gave his ear to an entity of false glory. He sacrificed his "humanity" for an etheric kinship with the . He surrendered himself to gloomy thought, unadulterated violence and he would fall into the blackest melancholies. Jinpachi refrains from making needless allies and believes that his own abilities should suffice, though no trace of arrogance leaves his lips. His passion to Jashin is contagious, even beckons the most prideful individual to serve his cause and for most, he is the graven image of the cult. Jinpachi's presence is truly striking and despite his current position, he displays unrivalled ambition. He pays heed only to achieving ascension to his messiah. His lust for carnage and the profane is utterly insatiable. The juxtaposition of politeness with a heavy dose of unreasonable violence is what makes the other members of the organization adhere to his decisions and obey his every word. Jinpachi states that the Cult of Jashin is fueled by slaughter but even then it is not gratifying enough. Though a dark superstition, members believe that mindless violence is not an means to an end but merely a declamatory treatment. The most dedicated followers are truly monstrous in battle and their urges are nearly uncontrollable once started. This is Jinpachi's domain. He urges the members of the Cult of Jashin to appease their god and to receive its blessings. Within the Cult of Jashin, Jinpachi is known to be far more knowledgeable in comparison to the members of the Inner Sanctum. With promises of forbidden knowledge, insidious gifts and boundless immortality, Jinpachi is the very definition of a manipulator. In combat, Jinpachi's demeanor carries an unambiguously ill-omened tone and to those that have faced him in battle, it is downright sinister. Everyone becomes a target and with very little verbiage, there are little to no signs of what's to come. He is shown to cause great harm to any individual with absolutely no concern for their well-being. Jinpachi becomes far more manipulative and his presence simply cannot be denied. His talent for subterfuge is forthrightly exceptional. Jinpachi's rivals within the cult had a propensity for being murdered in plots or for suffering apparent misfortunes, although hardly by Jinpachi's hand personally. The Sacred Agony in the form of bloodthirsty malice, is what brings Jashin closer to the physical realm. He follows the which are boldly uncompromising teachings of how a Jashinist, no matter the title, must condone themselves in their day to day life and in return, they are granted various abilities based upon their branch they chose to study. These guidelines act as a form of physical and spiritual protection against the darker Jashinism arts, and affords a Jashinist the incredibly intense powers that stem from the Paths. There are almost as many different Paths as there are roles in the Jashinist society, but the core philosophy is common to all of the Paths. The Jashinist of old developed strict controls over their own inner natures so that what remains of their religion will never again fall victim to the Great Shinobi Countries. Every Jashinist chooses for themselves a discipline and that they make it their task to master to the exclusion of all else in life. Each discipline is called a Path, and each path may require further choices and specializations as they tread further upon it. Appearance Abilities Little is known about the true extent of Jinpachi's abilities but, as the leader of the which in itself oversees the occult immortals of the as well as being declared the earthly representation of Jashin, Jinpachi's power has been described as "perfectly terrifying"Stated by Inner Sanctum Kinsman. As an apostate and the earthly representative to Jashin, Jinpachi has an overabundance of Evil Intent and has been described by those that lamentably felt it as an "otherworldly sensation" to the most perceptive sensors. It is unfortunately ironic due to the fact the Jinpachi thrives on being underestimated. The sheer magnitude of his evil intent is enough to cause nightmarish visions which approach the realm of genjutsu as a side effect of sensing him or by merely staring at him for too long. Just by standing near him, a sense of inexpressible discontent and scorn broods over the environment. The sensation of hope becomes ripped to shreds, dreams are shivered into fragments and even the might of his opponents are paled into insignificance. His presence is surely a scene for angels to weep over. Even the beasts of legend are able to sense subtle emphasis of trepidation and simultaneously unroll a panorama of foreboding dread and even they are aghast at their own helplessness. Jinpachi is tremendously skilled in the arts of ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu and the occult jujutsu with the latter being his hallmark. He is able to peer into the minds of other effortlessly and even cause them to join his cause. With a power that is deemed vast and incalculably dreadful, few shinobi have ever seen Jinpachi in combat — and kept the tongue in their mouths to tell the tale. Jashindō which are boldly uncompromising teachings of how a Jashinist, no matter the title, must condone themselves in their day to day life and in return, they are granted various abilities based upon their branch they chose to study. These guidelines act as a form of physical and spiritual protection against the darker Jashinism arts, and affords a Jashinist the incredibly intense powers that stem from the Paths. There are almost as many different Paths as there are roles in the Jashinist society, but the core philosophy is common to all of the Paths. Once Jashinist has mastered one path, he or she may choose another and in this way creates a toolbox of valuable abilities and skills during the course of their potentially long lifespan. A devout Jashinist may travel many different paths in their life, and whatever they may learn within each path serves to greatly enrich all of their further accomplishments and further appease their Evil Design along with the organization as a whole. Jinpachi devised this method of teaching to curb a fellow Jashinist's aggression and demeanor both on and off the battlefield. Throughout the existence of Jashindō, many Jashinist have chosen to stick to one path for their entire lifespan and dedicate their entire being to it and it can be said that all paths are not created equal as they require one or more sacrificial aspects in order to invoke. Paths are initially chosen based on previous experiences before becoming a member of the Cult of Jashin. Chakra and Physical Prowess Ninjutsu Dark Release Jujutsu Fujujutsu Reincarnation Ninjutsu Taijutsu Genjutsu Intelligence Jinpachi is a man who has unraveled the mysteries of the flesh. Quotes Trivia References Category:SahaTo Category:Male Category:Characters